


The New Story

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game, happy endings, pure tooth-rottingly sweet fluff, varric being his writer-y self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Varric gets advice for a new story he's working on.





	The New Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



“Did I tell you I’m writing a new book?” Varric called from the sitting room. “Publisher’s been hounding me, wanting an idea for something new. Something outside my comfort zone.”

“Oh yeah?” Bethany’s voice floated in from the kitchen. “I didn’t think you’d publish so soon after _Tale of the Champion_. You've been doing quite well with that one, if I remember right.” 

“I didn’t think so either, but apparently I should branch out.” He scoffed. "Doesn't she remember what happened last time? My attempt at romance still haunts me to this day."

Bethany pushed the door open with a hip, hands full of an ornate tray with tea and snacks. “Do I get to know what it is, or are you just going to tease me?” she asked as she set the tray down on the nearby table.

“You know I always tell you my greatest ideas first, Sunshine.” Varric smiled and reached for the kettle, filling their mugs with steaming tea. A short pour of cream was swirled into each cup by her careful hand and Varric measured sugar into her drink. A quick stir and both were ready. 

Bethany curled into the opposite arm of the couch and set her feet in his lap. “Tell me,” she urged over the rim of her cup, steam billowing in front of her face. “What brilliance are you working on now?”

“It’s a children’s story,” Varric said, “a classic fairy tale.” He sipped his tea, frowned, and poured in another stream of cream. “My publisher and editor both think I should try something new.”

Bethany smiled, her eyes soft with wistfulness. “It sounds wonderful already. I loved those kinds of stories as a child, you know," she said between drinks. "Father loved to read to us at bedtime, used to do all sorts of voices.” 

“It’s… a strange one,” he admitted. “Children aren’t really my strong suit. I’m much better with adventure and glory. Swinging a sword? Easy. Knowing what kids like, how to stay all 'morally upright' and shit? Now that's hard.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Bethany reached for a small sandwich from the tray and chewed it thoughtfully. “Do you know how it’ll go already, or is it too soon for that?” 

He nodded. “I think so. It’s about a man who wakes up one morning and finds himself married to a fairy princess, a shape-shifter sorceress." His hand gestured widely between them. "They go on adventures and ultimately fall in love, and he has to prove to her older brother and the rest of her family that he will be a good husband to her. Lucky for him, he gets their blessing and they have a proper wedding and become king and queen of the fairies.” 

“Oh, Varric!” Bethany sat forward, face blushed with delight. “Will there be a real proposal?” 

Varric grinned. “And a beautiful ring,” he promised. “I just haven’t figured out how all that will go. Thought maybe you could help with that.” 

"How romantic," Bethany sighed airily. "I love it already.” She reached for a cookie and brandished it at him. “But I’m not a storyteller, you know that.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Sunshine.” Mug empty, Varric poured himself another, adding the last of the cream. “Ah, would you mind grabbing more?” he asked with a sheepish smile. 

Bethany rolled her eyes and took the carafe from him. “You and your cream tea,” she laughed as she left. 

As soon as she left the sitting room he scrambled from the couch, reaching for the pockets of his coat where it was draped over a nearby chair. A small box tucked easily into his sash as he busied himself with examining the paintings on the wall. 

Bethany’s soft footsteps heralded her approach, and he took a deep breath. 

“Beautiful piece here, Sunshine,” he commented.  

“One of my favorites. I love the soft colors of it,” Bethany said. “The dawn is such a beautiful time of day.” She made herself a fresh cup of tea. 

Varric quietly sat beside the table again, drawing out the work of refreshing his own drink. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Real gorgeous.” He slipped the small box from his sash and set it carefully behind his mug.

“So tell me more about this story! How do you think the proposal should go? Maybe something simple and quiet, like him?”

He nodded thoughtfully. “That’s a good plan. But she’s a fairy princess, remember. Doesn’t she deserve a big, ornate to-do or something?”

She shook her head in the corner of his eye. “I’m sure that she would love a proposal that would remind her of him. Something more personal to who he is, not like her culture.” 

"Hmm. Good point." Varric leaned back and lifted his mug, taking a long draught of over-creamed leaf water.  “Maybe you’re right. I think he’d be more comfortable with something low-key, as well,” he said, looking at her over his cup.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’d–” Bethany cut herself off, her mug halfway to her lips. She set her drink down. Her gaze locked on the box between them. “Varric, what’s… what’s that?”

“Thought I could help make the scene more real. Visualization’s key to a good description, you know.” He slid from his seat to kneel and pushed the box forward on the table. “Open it,” he urged. 

Bethany’s hands shook as she reached for the box, and her gasp filled the otherwise silent room when she lifted the hinged lid. 

“Bethany Grace Hawke, my most precious Sunshine, would you make me the luckiest man in all of Thedas and marry me?”

“Varric…?” Her eyes skipped from the ring to his face and back again, a baffled smile growing on her face. “Are you… are you for real?”

He nodded emphatically. “I already wrote to everyone else. Everyone–even Broody, believe it or not–gives their blessing, and have collectively threatened that they’ll have my ass if I ever hurt you.” 

“That sounds a lot like my brother,” she laughed. Bethany retrieved the delicate ring from the box, studying it in the firelight. He watched her turn it over in her hand, tears gathering in her eyes. 

His heart danced a manic beat in his throat. “Do you like it?” he asked, voice hitching slightly.

Bethany bit her lip and nodded, tears streaming down her face. “I love it,” she murmured, slipping it onto her finger. Her voice broke on his name. “I absolutely will marry you.” 

“Andraste’s dimpled butt cheeks, I hoped you’d say so.” Varric surged from his knees to bring her into his arms, capturing her lips with thankful, reverent kisses. 

“Oh Maker, Varric, you’ve only been my best friend for over a decade,” she murmured into his mouth. “Of course I would say yes. It’s you!” The tea and snacks lay forgotten as they curled into each other. “Whatever comes,” she told him, “we’ve got each other.”

He smiled into her hair, his hand stroking down her back. “Whatever comes,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
